Love Between The Two Worlds
by kaguya-shira-hime
Summary: One day Sakura was sent on the mission to check crystal cave under the Hokage Mountain because of the strange circumstances and unexpectedly she's thrown into the new world full of dungeons, djinns, dungeon capturers, metal vessels, slave traders, royal families, lots of fun, troubles and young king who managed to conquer her heart.
1. Prologue

Sakura Haruno is thirteen years old.

She became genin at age ten and was placed in team with three teammates and one sense. She became ccunin at age of eleven.

Her teammates are Twins Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Naruko son and daughter of Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Sasuke heir of a Uchiha Clan and as their sensei is son of a Legendary White Fang of Konoha Hatake Kakashi.

Also known as The Copy Cat Kakashi or The Sharing an Kakashi.

Later she became apprentice of legendary Slug Princess, Sanin and later Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato Tsunade Senju.

Her main elements are Mokuton(wood release) from her mother's Haruno nee Senju Mebuki's clan and Shoton(crystal release) from her father's Haruno Kizashi's side.

She has been best friend with Namikaze twins since she was five.

She also was best friends with Yamanaka Ino, but said person broke their friendship up, because she through that Sakura was Sasuke's fangirl, just because Sakura said that he was cool, she meant it as ninja, but Ino take it with different meaning.

Ino became angry at her and broke their friendship, started to call her love rival (A/N doesn't this reminds this Juvia from Fairy Tail?) and try to rival her with everything, with Sakura always winner much to others amusement and Ino's frustration.

She hates bullies, when someone teases her for her forehead, traitors and when someone hurts ones that she cares about.

She became obsessed with snakes and snake summons after she meet Matarashi Anko at dango shop. She's now her idol.

She also is obsessed with dango and likes anmitsu and ramen.

Since she was three years old she had started stric lessons od discipline, mannerism, etiquette, traditions of elemental country, civilian history and culture, dances, art, how to clothe properly, cooking and special Senju clan training with her mother.

From her father she had received lessons for her ninja skills, weaponry(all kinds of weapons), shinobi history and culture, secret codes, symbolism, rules, several low ranked and few high ranked jutsus and also special Haruno clan training.

By age of ten she was best kunoichi in her class alongside with Naruto and Hyuga Hinata(who had huge crush on Naruto, but didn't knew that Naruto too had bigger crush on her).

She with her best friends Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke (who after the Uchiha Massacre stopped spend time with them), would always be together, lay and train together when their parents would meet each other or simply had meals or on parties and free times.

Twins father Namikaze Minato was Yondaime Hokage before they were born, but after that for some reason he stepped down from her seat and give Hokage hat to Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and become junin again.

The day they were born Nine Tailed beast Kyubi no Kitsune also known as Kurama was released from their mother Namikaze Kushina nee Uzumaki, where he was sealed. Minato tried to seal the nine tailed fox inside of himself with help of a Shinigami, but because Kurama's spiritual power was large and very strong, he was force to seal Kurama inside of twins with his and his wifes souls as exchange, but after seeing how much they loved their newborn children, Shinigami let them live.

When four friend were 8 years old, whole Uchiha clan was wiped out by their own heir of head family Uchiha Itachi, only few survived and they are: Uchiha Fugaku his wife Mikoto, their son Sasuke, Sasuke's cousin Shisui and his twin sister Sheria.

No one knows about what happened that day, but after that night Sasuke became cold hearted and started to train before he would collapse or faint from exhaustion.

He was number one male ninja in his class followed by Shikamaru and Naruto.

At age of ten four of them were placed in Team 7 as genins and their sensei was ex-ANBU member Copy-cat Hatake Kakashi who ironically had dog mask as ANBU and dog summons.

He always was wearing mask, always was late, coming up with ridiculous reasons about why he was late, some were like

"losing road of life"

"helping old lady"

or even

"coming there with longest road because black cat crossed his way"

when in reality he was reading his perverted books called"Icha Icha Paradise"that was written by Frog Sanin Jiraiya,who was HUUUGE pervert.

At age of 10 they had their first missing outside their village to escort bridge builder to Wave Country, where they meet missing nin Momochi Zabuka also known as Kirigakure no Kijin or Demon of the Hidden Mist and his apprentice Yuki Haku last member of Yuki clan.

They were almost killed by Kakashi's signature jutsu Chidory, but after finding out that they were lied and played by Gato man, Sakura and Naruko were able to save them with medical ninjutsu they learned from Sakura's mother.

After returning in the village they entered chunin exams, where Sasuke was given Curse mark by Snake Sanin Orochimaru after entering the Forest of Death that was area for second exams after first written exams.

After Forest of Death they were paired with other persons as their opponents to fight, because there were many who were able to pass second exams.

All four of them won their matches and were given one month to train.

After one month third exam was conducted and twins and Sakura defeated their opponents with Sakura being soaked from head to toe and had to use spare set of clothes she had sealed in the sealing scroll.

Sasuke's match was interrupted by invasion from Otogakure and Sunagakura and after casting Naruto's Therapy no Jutsu on Gaara and his twin sister Naara - female version of Gaara with a pig tails-.

They were twin jinchuriki's like Namikaze twins, for Ichibi no tanuki also known as Shukaku, that was dog-racoon like giant sand animal.

They returned to the village to find Sandaime Hokage, civilian and shinobi part of village destroyed and dead, Sakura's parents were also dead and since she was already adult in eye of a counsil because she was genie she lived alone.

Jiraiya and Naruto went to get new Godaime hokage Tsunade Senju and on they way they crossed roads with Itachi and his partner since he joined the criminal organization Akatsuki Hoshigaki Kisame also known as The Tailles Beast.

They had fight, but unfortunately missing nins were able to escape and toad sanin and Naruto send Sasuke -who had came to kill itachi when he heard that he followed his teammate- back to the village with help of a Kakashi's ethernal rival Maito Gay.

After bringing Tsunade back to the village she healed Kakashi, Sasuke and Rock Lee who was injured very heavily by Gaara and then she became Hokage.

After that Sasuke went to the Orochimaru who promised power to defeat Itachi, Konoha ninja went after them, but weren't able to take Sasuke back to the village and he officially was labeled as an missing nin.

After that Naruto and Naruko left to train with jiraiya and Sakura make them promise to train hard so when they would return they would be strongest team in the whole village.

They promised that they would do it with their signature foxy grins.

After that Sakura became apprentice of a Tsunade, who teached her everything she knew about medical ninjutsu and her superhuman monstrous strength.

Aaand after 3 and two months later at age of 14 Sakura was packing her belongings and sealing them in her sealing scrolls to take them in her new bigger apartment, when ANBU messenger came and told her o be at Hokage's tower in ten minutes and went away as soon as he came.

Young pinkette sighed. Something in her guts were telling her that meeting with her shishou and reason behind it would change everything in her live.

With that throughs she locked door of her old home and left to meet her shishou.


	2. Chapter 1

sakura waved and nodded to people while she was going to hokage tower. It was cloudy day and it seemed that it was going to rain.

Her knee length hair that she had in high ponytail with white bow that was keeping it in one place, was swaying softly in the wind.

She was wearing black shirt with zip up line, thin pink belt and black mid-thigh skirt with inch shorter black tight shorts underneath. White thigh high socks with on the tops with dark brown three inch combat boots and crimson colored knee length coat with white Haruno circle on the back. Her brown messenger bag was filled with scrolls and also her weapon, kunai and medical pouches were in their rightful places.

Her weapon, kunai and medical pouches had seals on them so she could storage as much weapons and medical equipment as she wanted.

Her hitae-ate proudly rested on her not-so-big forehead and it had black cloth instead of blue or red.

On her right hands pointer finger she was wearing silver signet ring with golden Cross in the middle, black choker with silver Cross around her neck and she was playing with silver match lighter in hand.

Sakura smirked.

Exactly this match lighter was the reason behind her Nickname of a Lady Arson.

When she reached her shishou's office she was going to knock on the door, but rolled her eyes when she heard snoring voice coming from the room.

She went in to see some important documents were scattered everywhere alongside with sake and her mentor lazily snoring on top of her desk with sake bottle in hand and droll coming out of her mouth, right on her paperwork .

Sakura felt her eye twitch and vein pulse under her hitae-ate on her forehead from annoyance and felt idea coming up in her mind and took out one of her scrolls and unsealed her video camera and camera for pictures.

She took some pictures and turned a video camera on and then she screamed on top of her lungs.

"TSUNADE-SAMA"

Blonde hokage shoot up from her seat with startled scream, tripped on her own feet, fell on her butt, shattered some sake bottles and ended up with piles of paperwork on her head.

Sakura took one more picture.

Tsunade took minute to recognize her surroundings. She quickly whipped her droll in disgust and looker around the room and she saw Sakura chuckling and looking at the video camera with grin.

"whaa… what's going on?… where am I?... Is konoha under attack?... call every capable ninja in the village we are under the atta-… oh… oh umm… hi Sakura you see I was just taking a na-"

Sakura interrupted her.

"save it shishou I know you were drinking again when Shizune-nee-san told you not to. Now tell me why you call me there… ooohh I'm so gonna use it for the blackmail." Sakura tapped her foot on the impatiently while giggling and rewatching the video and pictures.

Tsunade looked at her weirdly, then comical light bulb appeared above her head and she stretched forwards to look for something on the desk.

After a minute or so she finally found what she was searching for with triumphal "ah-ha", sat down beck on the chair, looked at Sakura with serious face and give her flaming red scroll with few black and golden lines.

"Sakura I want you and check crystal cave under the Hokage Mountain, there had been strange chakra waves coming from there and I don't have any capable shinobi in the village to look at it, so I want you to look at it… oh and there is payment for you from the hospital, take it before I forgot it," said Tsunade and give Sakura her payment after young pinkete pulled away her mission scroll.

(In both Naruto and Magi world they will be using same money, just in different quantity)

Sakura counted her money. Last time half of it "mysteriously " went missing and thankfully this time there was all of it: 1000 gold, 760 Platinum, 500 silver and 250 bronze coins.

Now some of you will ask about, why she have so much? Well Sakura didn't just sit there and have fun whole years. No she was training her ass off, 'till she was second away from surpassing her mentor, both in her strength and healing abilities and while her Shizune-nee-san is head of the hospital Sakura is second head, restricted because of her age.

She sighed and said.

"ok, Tsunade-shishou, I will just go to my apartment to take few necessaries and tomorrow evening I will give you report." said Sakura and Tsunade smiled at her.

"thanks you Sakura and be careful, I don't want anything to happened to my cute little apprentice." said Tsunade and pinched her checks, causingSakura blushed.

"ok, bye, whatever." she rolled her eyes and left the room.

TIME SKIP

At her apartment she packed extra clothes and sealed them in scroll #1.

In second scroll she sealed 6 bento boxes – if you don't know, Sakura have bottomless stomach so she can eat everything without getting fat.

In the third scroll she sealed her hygiene and bath equipment.

In the fourth scroll extra boots and her black leather gloves.

in the fifth one held her family scrolls.

In the sixth more weapons.

In seventh one she sealed her summoning scrolls.

And in the eighth one she sealed scrolls that held different jutsus based on her parents family elements.

She then sealed all eight of them in the ninth large scroll like Jiraiya had, -but her was burgundy, white and golden colors with white Haruno clan symbol- and put it on her waist.

After ten minute she was standing in the entrance of a crystal cave entrance and after five minutes of looking at it she sighed and adjusted her scroll firmly on her waist. This really was giving her bad felling.

"well… there goes nothing "

And with that she entered into the crystal cave.

After minutes of walking she was surrounded by soft glow of emeralds and pale green crystals and after fifteen minutes of walking she was standing in the center of the circular room with only other colored crystal in the whole cave, which was pale pink/peach colored crystal.

She felt sudden pull towards it and without second through she picked it up, but regretted it because when her fingers touched it crystal shattered and bright light swallowed her form.

In the hokage's tower tea cup that Shizune give Tsunade shattered and blonde hokage felt very bad feeling creping in her guts.

She looked at cloudy sky.

"Sakura, please be careful out there." said Tsunade and closed her eyes.

Lightning flashed in the sky.

Back in the cave light had died down for a long time, but there was no trace of a young cherry blossom or pink crystal, but her hitae-ate that lied on the ground with single piece of a brocken crystal shard on centre of konoha's symbol.


	3. Chapter 2

_..._ _Sorrowful shall be that day_...

Sakura was floating into the world on blackness.

... _When from the ashes shall arise..._

Only light source was cracked crystal that was floating in front of her.

... _The sinful man to be judged..._

She could hear nothing, but sweet, calming voice that was saying something, but she couldn't hear what.

... _Spare them, Dear God..._

Her kind was too foggy to understand the words, but she felt like angels from he heaven were lamenting for her.

... _Grant them rest..._

But why, whys was it so hard to understand what the voice was saying.

... _Amen..._

After last silable was said crystal shattered at once and shards flew to the different directions.

But Sakura didn't give them any throught as she was reaching for that soft glow before her.

Like an burning star it drew her and accepted her like an open sky embracing it's elements.

Then it felt like she was laying on something hard and cold.

Like stone.

She opened her eyes after minute and frowned when she saw dark grey ceiling.

She stood up and saw that she was standing in small room and was laying in center of the same strange eight pointed star with circles and strange runes on it she had seen in the crystal room.

She paled and fear creeped up in her spine. Had it transported her somewhere away from her home?

She didn't said anything and went to the exit. Her eyes widened at the sigh in front of her

Sky was red as the fire.

Clouds black as charcoal.

Angry golden lightning rumbled through them.

Trees that was made of the gold were in the, but fire didn't burnt them.

Active volcanos instead of normal mountains.

Rivers of bubbling lava and rivers of normal yet bubbling hot waters that were being _burned_ by the fire licking their surfaces.

Dragon's, goddamned _DRAGONS_ of numerous sizes and forms were scattered all around the land and sky.

And it looked like they were having the fight.

No, not the fight Naruto and Naruko had over who was the best twin, gods no.

It looked a like they were out for blood.

They were merciless, even for their own kind.

Sakura flinched.

But weren't humans like that too?

Using numerous kinds of techniques and tricks to destroy each other.

Behind of them all she could see giant stone gate with gold golden ornates and rubies.

One of them were missing.

And much to her horror it there were five identitical rubies into the middle of the fight.

"how the fuck should I... What THE HELL? WHY ARE THOSE CREATURES COMING AT ME?!"

She screamed as she jumped away just I time to awoid being blasted away by the fire roar that one of the furious dragons sent towards her.

She cursed and started to run from them towards the gate.

It was difficult to get there and she had to awoid many roars and fight even more smaller dragons that chased her.

It had half her clothes and part of her scroll burned away or cutten off as fire wouldn't stop even as she used some minor Water Jutsus.

It was insane.

 _The fire burned water_.

When she get to the gate she tried to open the door but it didn't even move a inch, even when she used her monstrous strength.

On her way there she had picked up the rubies, but non of them were ones needed.

Some were too big and others were too small. Some even were shaped completely differently.

They were diffinitelly keys to open this damned door so WHAT THE HELL SHOULD SHE DO NOW?

As she was cursing her luck terrifying, bonne chilling, echoing roar split through her mind and she jumped away again as fire blasted against the door.

Damn it didn't opened even now.

She slipped on the rock behind her and ground dissapeared bellow her.

Sakura cursed and hissed as she painfully crashed on the hard ground after some seconds of flying. Her side had been wounded and blood was gushin out.

It was painful and this place looked like to be the underneath of volcano.

There were rivers of lava all around her and she had landed on, what looked like to be the dragon nest. Good.

 _HELL TO THE NO_

 _GROWL~_

Ever so slowly Sakura reluctantly looked up and felt her eyebrow to twitch.

Above her was angry red female dragon with golden eyes, brown wings, pointed horns, golden accesories, cream colored belly and menace looking sharp set of teeth.

"AAAH!"

Sakura jumped back in fright. This was the biggest dragon she had ever seen and trust her, there were some very big ones up there.

She slightly trembled as angry poofs of flames left dragons nose as she took warning step towards her.

But something was wrong.

Her steps were too heavy and breath was too shallow. Also she looked very tired and exhausted like... Like an woman who had just given birth.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked past the dragon to see the egg size of her head, ornated with numerous shades of red, orange and gold.

It was really beautifull and before she could admire it more momma dragon jumped In front of her and let out angry roar they shook the ceiling.

Causing some stalactites to fall from it and fell crashing down into the lava rivers.

Dragon was about to pounce and shred her into the pieces when Sakura backed away and spoke without the through.

"W-WAIT! I-I-I CAN HEAL YOU! PLEASE! SEE?!"

Sakura cuickly covered her hands with the medical chakra and hovered then above her exposed and injured side.

Would quickly sealed up without leaving any marks and Dragon calmed down a little.

It still held hostility towards the I trudsr who might hurt her egg.

She growled as human child neared her and took some satisfaction in when she stiffened.

No natter what she was still strongest and could end this girl If she tried to hurt her child.

But, much to her surprise human child healed her midriff even through she was clearly exhausted and she could feel her strength returning.

Human child struggled to stay on her feet and she caught her before she fell into the lava river.

She was very much surprised at how small she felt in her clawed paws.

"...thanks..."

She heard the human child to say before she fainted from the exhaustion and let out the amused snort as she layed her down next to her egg.

Human child was asleep so she didn't think she would do any harm.

Dragons golden eyes softened as she listened human child's soft breathing and became little surprised as young pinkete surled around her egg protectively.

That moment mother dragon made the decision.

She carefully sliced humad child's skin so some blood would come out and did the blood adoption.

She was saddened that she had to leave her pup, but she had found perfect mother for him.

 _"Perkisas"_

With last comforting rumble she left two gifts for the young pinkete and with the strong flap of her wings she flew out of the hidden cave to take care of the other dragons who dared to rebel during her moment of weakness.


	4. Authors Note

Hello guys.

Its been a long time since I have updated this story and I am very sincere when I say that I'm sorry.

To make up for it I have decided to Restart this story.

I already have rewrotten past three chapters and am planning to write more chapters.

Reaso to why I took Hiatus is because I realised that my story was really like that other authors that I forgot name of and I want to apologise to her and readers.

I sincerely hope that this new version of a story is different and that you'll like this.

Thanks for reading.


	5. 3

Sakura woke up next morning or night -She didn't knew, lights there were practically same- first thing she saw was beautifull mix of red, orange and gold.

She smiled softly as she hugged the precious egg back to her chest and basked in the heart beat like heat it was letting out, softly snuggling into the soft furs that were comfortably scattered around the nest.

Wait

Egg? Heat? Nest? Fur?

Sakura snapped awake as memories of yesterday flooded her mind.

She was into the different place. Place unlike of hers. Place full of fire and dragons and probably far far away from home.

Sakura clutched the egg in mild panic as teast willed up in her eyes. Letting out suppressed, shallow breaths her eyes widened when egg started to pulsate again.

It calmed her down somehow much to her surprise and she started to look around for the mama dragon, but couldn't find her.

For some reason cold dread filled her and when she used her sensory skills she couldn't find her's or any other dragons signatures.

Egg pulsed comfortingly again and only now did she noticed new addition on herself.

On her left shand where her sleeves had been burned off, she was wearing black glowe that reached juct inch below her elbow.

It had slightly leathery and pleasant to touch texture.

Over it was an wide golden bracelet with strange carvings and rubies and there was golden ring also with rubies on her middle finger.

Glove was almost fingerles excluding the pinkie finger and ring finger.

Much to her frustration it wouldn't come off no matter what.

Like it had became second skin to her or had been superglued on her skin.

She let out frustrated puff of air and egg let out the pulse that looked a like giggle, causing her to crack a little smile and caress the top of it.

"naughty boy"

She mumbled softly and them blinked.

Now where had this motherly action had came from?

And boy?

How did she knew that egg would birth a boy?

Well it didn't matter. Much.

Egg let out the another pulse and she looked down to see that there was another thing that brought happiness to her face.

Thia was the Ruby that she needed to open the gates.

She quickly stood up on her feet and swayed a little on her feet, felling dizzy, but soon regained her bearings.

After fastening and making sure that her scroll was still together, she picked up the egg.

For some reason she had this feeling that she shouldn't leave it there or it might get hurt.

Now that got her really angry.

Instantly unknown to her, her jade like eyes became golden and she let out low dragon like growl.

So low and overprotective that she herself became surprised.

Sakura shock her head.

She could worry about that later kwo she needed to find the way out of there.

She looked up to inspect the hole she had fallen through. It was still there and sky was as red and cloudy as ever.

"hang in there"

She mumbled to the egg and it let out another pulse as she clutched it gently and used burst of chakra to jump out of the nest.

As she looked around she winced at the carnage around the place.

Dead bodies of dragon were scattered around there. Some were missing the body parts. Some were ripped in half, some burned, there vere even skeletons of them.

No matter where she looked she couldn't find mama dragon anywhere.

Egg let out the sad pulse and she patted it gently to soothe irs sadness for the lost mother.

When it calmed down and turned to its soft heartbeat like pulse she walked towards the golden ornated stone gate and after the slight hesitation she mustered up her courage and set the missing jewel at its place.

It glowed almost blindingly and stones slowly turned into a gold, causing Sakura to gasp in awe.

The egg pulsed exitedly.

With that she stepped in what seemed to be the castle of some sorts.

Honestly it seemed to be more of a temple than castle.

Much to her somewhat childish disappointed any precious thing that could be labeled as treasure was all made out of stone.

Really, while Sakura didn't know it Egg knew very well that it was all because of the blood adoption his birth mother had done.

After all she was the dragon and dragons loved treasures.

They lived for it.

And he could understand his adopted mother's disappointment.

Honestly. He was the baby, newborn dragon. Mightiest of the most treasured creatures in the world.

He should be pampered and bathed in gold and now every treasure was all stone.

Our poor dragon felt very wronged.

And so mother-son pair went on their journey of looking around the temple.

Sulking and pouting.

They went into the giant circular room with stone altar that -FINALLY- had something valuable.

There was and finely carved red and golden lamp that really resembled the genie lamp from the old fairy tail story that her father had told her when she was still a toodler.

Sakura smiled mischievously and whispered to the egg.

"should we see if the genie will come out?"

Egg pulsed excitedly and she giggled at it before rubbing the dust off of the glowing object.

Sakura let out the startled scream as lamp and the room glowed with the blinding light and everything turned into a gold.

But right now, that wasn't the maid point.

There right in front of them, wasfrigging _blue giant_. With fierrly dark blue hair, golden lizard like slit eyes, muscular body with ghost like feet, cleaved hands and dark blue goatee, black bat-like wings, dark reddish brown cape that resembled to the dragon scales with silver dragon faced clasp, leather cuffs that reached _his_ elbows and silver accerories along with dark double horns and silver circlet that had golden eyelike crystal in the middle.

The moment he opened his mouth it seemed like lightning had rumbled through the sky.

 **"My name is Gamigin, Djinn of Liberal Art and Purgatiories, Master of the Fourth Dungeon, Who is is that shall become the king?!"**

Sakura looked uo to him with an poker eyes, slowly proceeding his words.

"what?"

Looking down at her Gamigin's eyes widened.

" **oh its just you** " pause " **and the dragon egg** " more pause, sweatdrop " **oh my gosh YOU AREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS WORLD!** "

"what?"

Sakura asked in smaller voice as she watched as panicked djinn flail his arms around as if he hadn't scared the shit out of her previously.

Causing him to freak out even more and started to search for something in his coat.

Liberal Arts and Purgatiories my ass. More like Djinn Of Childishness and Weirdness.

" **OH I'M SORRY MY KING,** **this was unbecoming. You see my king you have been taken from your world by this this shard. Or more like crystal that this shard came from. But don't worry after we colled all the shards you will be able to return to your world. Aawww look at this, such an cute little dragon egg. Oh it's even blood adopted by you. Tell me my king how did you managed to convince his mother to do that. Its usually very rale and almost imossible-"** The Weird blue giant -NO, Gimagin, Gimagin continued to chatter as Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

She couldn't understand what he was saying as he was babbling on and on very fastly, but she understood one thing.

"AHEM! can you please hold my egg for a minute. I'm just going to faint for a while and I don't want it to break while I hall"

 _Thump_

 **"O-OI! WAIT! OU-SAMA! QAQ"**


End file.
